


I Don't Need An Answer

by Gennaitis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Kisses, M/M, One-Shot, Sports, Volleyball, boys, hq, relationship, tsukishima kei/yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennaitis/pseuds/Gennaitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukkishima is developing strange feelings, and he has no idea how to handle them.<br/>Yamaguchi is terrified of what will happen to their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need An Answer

Two fingers punched at the orange juice box button. The sticker that used to say Tropicana Orange had long ago faded. It was probably his fault, Yamaguchi thought, as he reached down for the juice and popped the straw into the hole, he never left volleyball practice without buying one from the vending machine. His favourite part came when he'd blow up the box, ears popping with the effort; Tsukkishima would hop on it and it would explode with a loud pop that would send nearby cats flying and dogs barking mad. 

Yamaguchi chewed on the straw, he turned it around inside his mouth and stuck it in the space between his teeth like a toothpick. His thoughts pondered over Tsukkishima's last comment.

"I'm heading somewhere else." Were his only words. He didn't say where he was going, or why, and it wasn't Yamaguchi's business to drown his friend with his curious questions. Still, it felt like it was his business. Hadn't they been friends since grade school? Didn't that give him the least of priviledge to stick his nose into whatever his friend was up to?

Despite his rebeling thoughts, the young pinch server waved at his friend and gave him a whimsical half smile, "Alright, Tsukki. See ya tomorrow!" He said and tightened his grip on the strap of his green duffel bag. Tsukkishima, however, showed no sign of mirth.

"C'ya." He said with his hands buried deep inside his pockets. Even from afar, Yamaguchi could hear his headphones blasting with muffled music. He sauntered with his head ducked under the now illuminated road lights, but there was something that kept Yamaguchi staring at the middle blocker until only the memory of him was left; the troubled look he had been giving Yamaguchi throughout the day.Tsukkishima had been able to hide it around the other's, specially Tanaka and Hinata for obvious reasons, but when he was around Yamaguchi, his mask fell off. Moreover, whenever Yamaguchi chuckled at yet another one of Tsukkishima's great list of funny comments, Tsukkishima looked even more uneasy than before.

Yamaguchi had very well noted his behaviour had not begun that day, but about a week ago, as he could vaguely recall. The day before, homework had been in the process. Math it was, and he was stuck in a prosecution that wasn't particularly facile. Yamaguchi had puffed a weary sigh. His head swam with numbers and letters. Perceiving this, Tsukki called a rest.

"Want something to drink?" Tsukkishima offered, rubbing his glasses with the rim of his shirt.

"No, thanks. I just need to think of something that doesn't comprise of numbers for a while." Yamaguchi said. He allowed himself to sink into the softness of the bed. The dark blue covers were the exact same shade as his t-shirt. Tsukkishima left the bedroom, and came back not long after with a glass of water. He set it on the bedside table without taking a sip.

"You said you needed to clear your mind?" Tsukki asked, avoiding Yamaguchi. He fixed his eyes on the shelf aligned with various toy dinosoars.

"Well, yeah..." Yamaguchi sat back up, curious as to what Tsukki had to say. Tsukkishima seized the corythosaurus and turned it around with his fingers feeling its coarse surface.

"Talk to me. You've scarcely said a word." Tsukkishima said.

"T-talk? About what?" Yamaguchi's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. Normally, Tsukkishima liked the silence. He wore his headphones once in a while, but usually it was to keep unwanted noise. More than half the time, no music was playing.

"About things that you don't like. Things that make you uneasy." He said, laying beside him on the bed.

"That's a dark subject, Tsukki."

Tsukkishima knit his eyebrows together. "Go ahead." He insisted.

Yamaguchi thought for a while, then, he finally answered: "Er- well, I don't like small chewy fries." Feeling worried for no reason, Yamaguchi thought, "You make me uneasy."

"I know that already, Tadashi." Tsukkishima told him, it made Yamaguchi titter, and he went back to his former position, which made his shoulders bump with Kei's. The middle of the bed sunk with the weight of both bodies. It was a twin bed, so Yamaguchi's arm and legs were dangling at the sides.

'I hate how I am not a regular player. I hate how faulty my pinch serve is', Yamaguchi's negative thoughts buzzed like bees ready to sting inside his head. Of course, He would never tell Tsukki his volleyball problems. Instead, another thought that was only meant to be heard by himself escaped his lips, "I don't like it when girls come up to me to ask about you. It's unnerving." Yamaguchi bit his lip, as if what he had just said could be undone. He couldn't see Tsukkishima's expression, and for three long seconds horrible scenes of how he would respond played in his brain in a daunting way.

Then he heard a snicker, and he raised his head to see Tsukkishima's face plastered with simper.

Yamaguchi's stomach began to boil with acid. Quickly looking for a change of subject, another mortifying insecurity found it's way out of his mouth, "I, uh... I don't like my freckles."

Tsukkishima's smirk fell flat. He frowned and lifted himself up with his elbows. "You don't like them?"

Half relieved about the subject change, Yamaguchi ducked his head. "They make me look childish." He said, and touched the ones on his face with his three middle fingers. His freckles spread from his cheeks to his neck and back. He had some on his arms and legs as well. The year before, people had confused them for acne.

"Tadashi," Tsukkishima began. Yamaguchi could have made a list of why he didn't like his freckles, and Tsukkishima knew. He felt the words catch up in his throat. "Stop being so insecure of yourself. It's piteous."

"Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi apologized, chuckling shyly. There was a slight shift of the bed as Tsukkishima reached for something. He sat with his back straight and reached for Yamaguchi's arm. Yamaguchi felt his friend's cold touch as well as the shocking tingles that spread all the way to his toes. Tsukkishima got a better hold of his arm and began to draw lines with a black Sharpie. He connected his freckles with thin (and slightly wavering) lines.

"Uh, Tsukki?" He said dubiously. He hadn't asked permission to draw anything on him. Much less with a Sharpie.Tsukkishima ignored him, and when he was finished, Tadashi understood what he was doing. "Cancer?" He asked, remembering the constellation. Five freckles were connected in the shape of an upsidedown Y.

"Mhm, and you've also got Cassiopeia." Kei said.

"Really? Where?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Here," Tsukkishima said and grabbed his other arm. He needed to lift the sleeve of his t-shirt to connect the dots. "And also... Cepheus on your back."

"How do you know them so well?" Yamaguchi wondered, lifting his shirt. This time the Sharpie tickled him as this blond friend traced Cepheus on his spine. Tsukkishima shugged, not quite answering Yamaguchi's question. "Do I have any more?" He mused.

"Yeah, but... it's nine thirty already."

"N-nine?! My mom's going to chop me to pieces!"

"Better hurry."

\- - -

Tadashi stared at the sharpie-drawn constellation on his arm. It was still there, after a week, mostly because he didn't want it to come off, but also because it was Sharpie, and that took years to wash off. Looking at it reminded him of something important he had to do... oh yeah, physics homework. Yamaguchi groaned and rolled back his head.

Nonetheless, Yamaguchi felt good. He had made up his mind, he realized that in a friendship, friends told each other stuff, and Tsukkishima was his friend, right? He was allowed to ask whatever he pleased and be able to be the least curious about what his friend had to do. Today was the perfect day. Practice was cancelled, so he had time before he had to do his homework. He hadn't seen Tsukkishima leave the school, which meant he must have forgotten something back at the lockers or left to use the restroom. Tadashi searched at both places, but found no sign of him. He called his phone, no answer. Maybe his eyes had tricked him, and Tsukkishima had left already.

His conclusion almost was finite when he rounded a corner near the volleyball court and found his friend. Two things overwhelmed him. 1) The fact that there was someone in his arms. His face was pressed against someone else's, and that other person's back was pressed against the building's wall. They were kissing, snogging. No, they were making out. Yamaguchi had never seen anyone kiss somebody like that. Let alone, ever even have kissed someone himself. 2)That that somebody was a girl. A girl, female, she, her. And why wouldn't she be? Of course it would be a she. Guys like shes, right? That's how it is....then why. Why. Why?

Why did he stagger?

Why did he feel woozy and unsteady?

Why did his mind boggle at the thought that it was a she.

Tadashi hid behind the corner, brooding memories and feelings weighing him down like anchors. His palpitation hit him all over his body like a kong. He tried to shake off the memory of his friend's lips moving over that girl's mouth. The way their bodies fit so perfectly together, and how they both seemed to know just what they were doing. And what was he doing? He had no idea. He was getting away. Just away. From him. From her. He didn't want to see her again-

"Yamaguchi?" Kei's voice whispered in his ear. Tadashi's heart almost came right out of his mouth, he swallowed it back down. "Did you see?" Tsukkishima took his shoulder and turned him around. Yamaguchi did not meet his eyes, but as cool and settled Tsukkishima was trying to keep his voice, he could not stop the edgyness, and Yamaguchi noticed.

"Sorry Tsukki."

\- . - . -

His plan had failed. It wasn't often he did something that went wrongly, and this had not only just failed, it had gotten worse. Worse in many ways, one being he didn't know how to fix it. When people were involved, it was something that was out of his grasp. Tsukkishima was lost.

He didn't understand why he wanted Yamaguchi so close, or why he loved his dorkish giggles. He didn't understand why he wanted to touch every single one of his freckles and why his stomach contracted and his heart hurt when he thought about him.

Tsukkishima thought he could fix it, but he was wrong. He wasn't aware of what he felt and he thought he could change it. He wasn't a master at feelings; they were something he liked to avoid, but what he was feeling he couldn't just hide. He had hoped that if he shifted his feeling towards someone else, he would forget the way he shuddered when Yamaguchi brushed against him, or how his fingers shook by his sides, when wanting to hold his hand.

\- . - . -

Everything was going wrong, and it was all Yamaguchi's fault. If he hadn't just walked in onTsukkishima... It wasn't his business. Now neither of them would look at each other. At practice their club mates knew something was going on, and so did the teachers. By then, the rumors aboutTsukkishima's new girlfriend became more than rumors. Yamaguchi had learned the girl's name, Amaya. It had not been long before she had told every single one of her friends, and her friends told their friends.Tsukkishima, however, didn't act as if something had changed, at least not to just anyone. Yamaguchi could see the slight differences in his friend. His short blond hair came ruffled and un-combed to school, and two days after the kiss scene he had failed his first quiz in years.

As far as Yamaguchi knew, he and Amaya were still together, as in a couple. Tears sprung at his eyes when he thought of it, and his face turned red with the effort to stop the upcoming stream of unstopable tears. Something bumbed into him. Someone. He looked up to see Yachi, looking just as sorry, nervous and surprised as he probably looked.

"Sorry!" They both said in unision, "I wasn't looking where I was going!" They chuckled at their own clumsiness.

"Huh, Yamaguchi? Are you okay? Your face is all red, are you sick?" Yachi asked. Yamaguchi placed the back of his hand on his forehead, it was warm.

"N-no, I'm fine." Yamaguchi answered. He didn't want to end up lying and missing practice.

"That's good to hear. I- um... I know it's not my place to ask, but... what's wrong with you andTsukkishima? You know you can count on me if you- I mean, if you need help-"

Yamaguchi laughed simpathetically, cutting her off. "It's nothing personal," He lied. "Tsukkishima just wants to spend some time with his girlfriend, that's all." Yamaguchi knew he could trust Yachi to help him, but he couldn't tell her anything he couldn't understand himself.

"I believe you, just remember you can count on me." She said and gave him the most comforting smile Yamaguchi had seen all week..

"I appreciate your help, Yachi, thank you."

\- - -

He remembered that night, the day he had seen the reason for Tsukkishima's weird behavior. A girl. Yamaguchi had gone home, sucking in a breath he had been holding all the way. When he did breathe again, though, he gasped back for air, and before he could let out the scream he could feel tight at his throat, he grabbed the nearest pillow. 

He woke up, maybe hours later, it was the sound of his mother's car that had woken him. The pillow in which his face had been in was damp, no doubt his tears hadn't dried, as he couldn't remember having stopped crying. He didn't understand why he sobbed, only that it made him feel better. He didn't want to think about why it made him feel like this to know that he wasn't the only one Tsukkishima shared his sarcastic comments with, that he wasn't Tsukkishima's only friend.

\- - -

Yamaguchi was headed home. His dufel bag was on the verge of exploding. So much classwork had accumulated over the week. Volleyball practice had finished twenty minutes ago, and the stars were shining above. The wind blew refreshingly. Droplets of sweat were still trickling down his back, soaking his white t-shirt. Something had been different today. He had had a disastrous week, but today everything could have apeared to be normal. He hadn't seen Amaya the whole day, and Tsukkishima never left his sight.

The day had been so hopeful that Yamaguchi waited by the school's gates like he always used to do before Tsukkishima and Amaya began to date. As he aspired, his blond friend appeared not long after. 

"Coming, Tadashi?" Tsukkishima asked, not stopping. Yamaguchi jogged to catch up.

"Today was good practice, right Tsukki?" He asked, looking at Tsukkishima's headphones. The dinosaur stickers he had stuck on his Sony headphones years ago were still there. Almost faded from colour, but still there.

His friend shrugged, but Yamaguchi knew that today had actually been a good practice day. Tsukkishima had been able to block every spike, even Asahi's.

"I didn't see Amaya today, is she sick?" Yamaguchi asked cautiously. He worried his thoughts would spill. Why her? Since when do you love her? Do you love her? I don't want you to be with her anymore...

"No."Tsukkishima said, partly answering his question. Yamaguchi wanted to ask more, he wanted to pry. He wanted to know what Tsukkishima was thinking. Why did his friend have to be so reserved? If he asked too much, would Tsukkishima get angry at him?

"Do you want to ask anything else?" Kei said, as if he were reading Yamaguchi's mind. Tsukkishima did not sound iritated, which was a good sign. Did he mean it sincerely?

Not wanting to sound contentious, Yamaguchi searched for a question that Tsukkishima would feel confortable answering. "Since when are you...together?" He said.

Tsukkishima stopped in his tracks, Yamaguchi trembled all over. Had he gone too far? He had supposed that was a normal question...

"Together?" Tsukkishima's lips parted. "Were not... I mean..." For the first since Tadashi knew him, Tsukkishima's voice quivered. "We only kiss." He rubbed his neck, imitating Yamaguchi, who was doing the same.

We only kiss... What?! His mind swam. What did he mean they only kissed? They didn't like each other? Was he using her? He felt himself being folded like a piece of paper. Two times, three, four, five... He shrunk to the size of a pea.

"What do you mean... you don't like her?" Yamaguchi asked carefully but agitation was visible in his voice.

"Amaya and I are nothing." Tsukkishima said.

Yamaguchi was dumbfounded. So much was going on at once. Too many unanswered questions. Too many posibilities. Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed Tsukkishima's wrist for support.

"So you're saying," Yamaguchi swallowed, "That...you don't like her." He didn't say it as a question, he didn't want to ask anything anymore, he wanted answers and only that.

"Yes...no... I don't which one it is. I just don't feel anything for her."

Yamaguchi chortled in a breathy way, his anxiety and problems seemed to evaporate like his breath. "I don't understand you."

"Neither do I." Tsukkishima promised.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, but he gave Kei no seconds to answer. He pulled him down with the hand he had Kei's wrist in. Yamaguchi didn't ask if he could do it, just like Tsukkishima hadn't asked if he could break his heart, their lips pressed together adjacently.

He noticed, that he felt was the same feeling of anchors pulling him down, but this time, Tsukkishima was sinking with him. Deep, deep into the bottom of the dark sea.

Yamaguchi didn't feel Kei's arms wrap around him like he had seen him do with Amaya, but instead both hands were on the sides of his face, holding the kiss. There were also Kei's glasses, that creaked under the pressure of their cheekbones colliding. Tadashi pushed them upward into Kei's hair.

If he had known that Tsukki was all he wanted...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot! I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
